Quidditch Rally Cry
by chocolateorange123
Summary: A normal Quidditch match ... or is it? Not exactly a songfic but a song is included and sung by the characters.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Harry Potter nor do I own the song. It is by Ministry Of Magic and is called Quidditch Rally Cry.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Quidditch Rally Cry**

It was a warm morning on the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. (Slytherin Vs Gryffindor)

It seemed ordinary, with the only unusual occurrence being that Fred and George got out of bed without having ice cold water chucked over them. It was only as the savior of the wizarding world – the famous Harry Potter – was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast that he realized that none of his fellow Quidditch team members were in the hall and the Gryffindors who were there were avoiding eye contact and making noncommittal noises when he tried to engage them in conversation.

He headed down to the Pitch. Perplexed, he was relieved that when he got to the changing rooms his whole team was there, changing but they were acting strange too.

Harry usually went with his instinct but this time it was certainly wrong … he thought.

It was telling him that his teammates were swapping glances and amused grins. But every time he turned round they were all humming, retying shoelaces or staring intently at the wall.

Harry shook his head and decided to put out odd behavior of the whole of Gryffindor house out of him mind.

He walked out onto the pitch amongst cheers and boos and still nothing was wrong.

Yet.

Madam Hooch soon told them to kick off from the ground and as soon as their feet left the floor, a catchy beat sounded from nowhere.

'Ok, this is odd' thought Harry, 'But nothing really weird is happening.'

He thought to soon.

As he soared around his houses goal posts, Fred Weasley opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Today's the big game  
The one we've been waiting for  
We're ready  
We'll represent the house flag of Gryffindor_

Harry was in shock, what was going on? George voice then began to resonate around the stands.  
_  
We've gotta win  
The Ravenclaws have got nothing on us_

At this point Draco Malfoy butted in saying, "He does realize we're Slytherins, right?" But he was quickly shushed by the Gryffindors in the air and surprisingly the Slytherins too. However George was still not done. 

_We'll defeat them and not even break a sweat_

George's voice died out and Alicia chimed in.

_Now hear me  
Today we meet our destiny_

Now Fred was back.

_All together  
Lets do this for Harry_

Harry was still in shock, as the whole of his team chimed in for the chorus, with Fred asking the questions. 

_So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, givin' it all for the red and gold!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!  
So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war! _

As everyone said 'war' they all punched a fist in the air, holding onto their brooms with expert skill. Apart from Ron who just avoided falling. George was leading again.

_On to the pitch now  
Onward and upward_

Then Angelina.

_We're weightless  
The sky is our home  
And they are invaders_

Fred again, Harry still in shock…

_Today is ours  
Ginny will seek and Ron is the keeper_

Harry broke out of shock long enough to fly over to George saying, "You know, I'm the seeker." To which he replied, "Yeah, but the whole songs about you. We couldn't really have you as the seeker too." He held up a hand halting Harry's protest, "Just deal." Meanwhile Fred still carried on.

_They're no match for scarlet fury_

And again Alicia came in.  
_  
Now here me  
Today we meet our destiny_

Then Fred, again.

_All together  
Let's do this for Harry_

Then the chorus again, with George asking the questions this time. While Harry was really starting to get into the song.

_So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!  
So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war! _

Again a great fist punch but this time everyone did it. From all the spectators to all players in the air, even Dumbledore started to do it, at least until Professor McGonagall gave him the evil eye.

A humongous wave of applause swept Fred and George of their feet.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Moaned Fred, for about the thousandth time.

"Because," said his twin, the tone in his voice warning that he was about to snap. "We are 'not permitted to make the whole Quidditch stadium engage in song'.  
George thought for a second, "Although probably saying 'I have good authority that you have no evidence' as soon as we landed, before McGonagall even said anything, didn't help."

Both of the red headed boys sighed and got on with their lines until Fred said, "It was so worth it!"

At which point, both twins dissolved in laughter.


End file.
